Tatsumaki
The Tatsumaki (竜巻, "Tornado") is a special move used by Ryu, Ken, Akuma and Gouken. Description It originates from the classic Capcom fighting video game series Street Fighter. The practitioner jumps and, while in the air, rotates his or her legs, kicking the opponent 1~3 times depending on button pressed. It is usually performed by moving the joystick or D-pad a quarter circle backwards the opponent from the down position, then pressing a kick button. The Tatsumaki, in some games, will lift the user high enough to fly over some projectiles, like Hadokens or Sonic Booms. Different types of Tatsumaki Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Users: Ryu, Ken, Evil Ryu, Violent Ken, Gouken Debut: Street Fighter The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (竜巻旋風脚, Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, "Tornado Whirlwind Leg"), also known as Hurricane Kick, is a special move that is usable by Ryu and Ken in Street Fighter. In its early appearances, it hit up to three times. In later games, starting with Super Street Fighter II, Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, though spinning much, usually only strikes the foe once, harshly, while Ken's has more hits and is more combo-able. Both of their "evil" counterparts use it as well in their games. In Street Fighter IV, this attack has Armor Breaking properties and can also become an EX special move. Ryu's Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Super Combo becomes his EX variant, while Ken retains a normal Tatsumaki Senpukyaku flight pattern, albeit with more damage and better properties. Gouken can use it only as his airborne Tatsumaki. Ryu *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Bofu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Shippu Jinraikyaku (only through Mode Change: Ken in Marvel vs. Capcom) *Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Ken *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Shippu Jinraikyaku *Guren Senpukyaku *Kuzuryu Reppa (a combination of both his Shoryuken and Tatsumaki variations) Dankukyaku User: Dan Debut: Street Fighter Alpha Dan uses a parody of Ryo Sakazaki's Hien Shippuu Kyaku as his version of the Tatsumaki called Dankukyaku (断空脚, Dankuukyaku, "Severing Air Leg"). In Street Fighter Alpha 3, the SNK vs. Capcom series, and more recently, Street Fighter IV, he can also perform it while airborne. The Dankukyaku has three strength variations. The weakest version is a leap and knee jab forward. The knee jab can strike both crouching, standing and aerial foes, which is when it is most damaging. The second is a knee jab and kick, while the third is a knee jab and kick followed up by a second kick that can send opponents to the turf. Its EX version kicks twice and then kicks low, sending the opponent flying to the ground. Trivia *Throughout the series, the way the Tatsumaki technique is performed has changed. Assuming the player is facing rightwards: **In the original Street Fighter, the player would spin to the left (or towards the background) and kick with the right leg. **Since Street Fighter II - The World Warrior, the player would spin to the right (or towards the foreground) and kick with the right leg, until... **''Street Fighter III: New Generation'', where the player would spin to the left and kick with the left leg instead. From that point, most Tatsumaki techniques in every main series games and crossovers would be performed in that way. Gallery Category:Moves Category:Special Moves Category:Street Fighter Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:EX Moves